During the next year, our studies will focus on experiments using dissociated brain cells to determine the enzymatic profile of neurons and glial cells at 2, 5, 10, 15, 20 and 25 days of life. CoA transferase, thiolase and Beta-hydroxybutyrate will be used as enzyme markers of ketone body metabolism, and hexokinase, phosphofructokinase and lactic acid dehydrogenase will be used as glycolytic enzyme markers. Additional studies will examine the effects of neurotransmitters on the development of these enzymes.